paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Collector Pack
The Collector Pack is a fictional DLC pack for PAYDAY 2, released on April 1, 2015. It is not an actual purchasable DLC, but is instead an April Fools joke. It is "available" on Steam for ;) 24,99. Character Cash Catchem is a heister announced on April 1st as a joke by Overkill. Parodying the fictional character Ash Ketchum from the television show Pokémon, he would fulfill the role of the Pack Rat. He would supposedly be available as part of The Collector Pack. Leaving his home at the ripe age of ten, Cash Catchem was headed out on adventure and a better life, his one true goal in life to be the very best, like no one ever was. A goal achieved by shoving innocent critters into tiny containers and pitting them against each other. You know what? If we just leave him alone and let him do his thing, maybe he’ll go away. Weapons Capture Cube.png|' ' Rather than explode, this new type of grenade allows you to keep any cops you’ve converted for a later date. Cash’s Slingshot.png|' ' Laughable at first, but have you ever gotten one of those pebbles shot in your eye, man? That shit hurts. Tasechu.png|' ' Who needs a bludgeoning weapon when you can just send 600,000 volts into someone, knocking them unconscious so you can shove them into a tiny container? Perk Decks The Collector needs at least one of the world’s rarest things. Not to sell or display. Just to have. Collectors can carry more of everything, more money, more loot and more ammo, just don’t expect to get it back. With the addition of the Capture Cube, you can now capture cops after dominating them. The Capture Cube is a new grenade type, you can throw it at enemies after dominating them, and you will be able to deploy them at any time you want. After the heist is over, they are added to your inventory and are usable on any heist. *Capture converted cops *Train captured cops *VS mode Tips: Remember that you can only have six captured cops with you to any heist. Also, make sure that you have a diverse line-up. Having only Bulldozers can cause you trouble if you face a challenger who has Cloakers. Achievements Trivia * The Collector Pack was added as part of April Fool's Day 2015 by Overkill. The general theme of the "DLC" parodies the Pokémon franchise and Nintendo. ** Cash Catchem is a spoof of Ash Ketchum (a.k.a. Satoshi in Japan), the protagonist of the mainstream Pokémon manga and anime series. **The logo of the Cash Catchem Character Pack is similar to that of Nintendo Power. ** The Capture Cube throwable item is inspired by the Poké Ball. *** Additionally, the Capture Cubes also resemble Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cubes and Companion Cubes from Portal and Portal 2, mostly with their padded and beveled corners. ** The Tasechu is a collective parody and portmanteau of a stun (taser) rod and Pikachu. * While this was an April Fool's prank, Overkill had added stats to Steam's API with the character Cash Catchem as available to play. They were removed the day after April Fool's. * Most of the resources on the announcement page are named with relation to Easter despite being an April Fool's joke. * Cash Catchem is the first "heister" to be announced alongside a unique "grenade" type. It was also the first "character pack" to include more than two weapons. Gallery Cash Catchem info.jpg|Cash Catchem the Worthless Scumbag. External Links *Announcement Page Category:April Fools